The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, devices using light emitting diodes (LED) have been widely used as light emitting devices.
An LED converts an electrical signal into light by using characteristics of compound semiconductors. An LED includes a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive semiconductor layer which are stacked, and radiates light through the active layer according to the application of a power supply source. The first conductive semiconductor layer may be an n-type semiconductor layer, and the second conductive semiconductor layer may be a p-type semiconductor layer. Alternatively, the first conductive semiconductor layer may be the p-type semiconductor layer, and the second conductive semiconductor layer may be the n-type semiconductor layer.
In a vertical LED structure where a first electrode layer that applies the power supply source to the first conductive semiconductor layer and a second electrode layer that applies the power supply source to the second conductive semiconductor layer are disposed in a vertical direction, current channeling can occur at the lower side of the first electrode layer.
When current channeling occurs at the lower side of the first electrode layer, an operation voltage increases, the life of the light emitting device shortens and reliability of the light emitting device decreases.
Moreover, because light is mainly produced from the active layer at the lower side of the first electrode layer, it is not extracted to the outside of the light emitting device and is reflected by the first electrode layer and absorbed in the light emitting device. Accordingly, the light efficiency of the light emitting device decreases.